Blue cat
by kei.kun.129
Summary: SUMMARY Kehidupan gadis cantik yang imut bersuara cempreng(?) berubah saat menemukan seekor kucing kecil yang imutnya...sulit dibayangkan karena imut bangeet...tapi, ada yang menjanggal pikiran Miku..kucing itu..berwarna.. BIRU! Dan bukan hanya itu saja! kutukan! Penasaran? Baca aja. Think to R&R? :D (Sumimasen, summary ancur dan ga jelas. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE CAT **by KeiKaiotaku15

Tail 1 : When a blue cat came to your live...

VOCALOID™ bukan punya Kei & Kai

Konnichiwa~! Atarashi Author! Kei and Kai desu! _yosh! _Kamiharap _minna_ dapat menikmati fanfic pertama Kei & Kai. _Sumimasen,_ ceritanya masih amburadul. Maklum, Author newbie yang baru pertama kali buat fanfic. Setelah baca fanfic ini langsung berikan krisar dan kesan juga kekecewaan kalian saat membaca fanfic ini di tempat review. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~! XDD

**WARNING!**

Membaca fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan dan terdapat:

Mata menjadi perih

Merasa eneg saat membaca

Kepala pusing 7 keliling

Merasa gila karena membaca fanfic ini

Genre ga jelas.

GaJe sekali. Bahkan mendekati ALAY

Typo & OOC bertebaran

Binatang tak bersalah menjadi salah satu peran utama

Bukan Cuma Vocaloid, Utauloid juga dimasukin

Jika anda merasakan gejala-gejala seperti itu harap jangan diteruskan membaca tapi tetap berikan review ya. Jangan pelit~ Orang pelit nanti kuburannya sempit lho~ #dibantai para reader :D Yosh! Selamat membaca~! XD

**SUMMARY**

**Kehidupan gadis cantik yang imut bersuara cempreng(?) berubah saat menemukan seekor kucing kecil yang imutnya...sulit dibayangkan karena imut bangeet...tapi, ada yang menjanggal pikiran Miku..kucing itu..berwarna.. BIRU?! Dan bukan hanya itu saja! kutukan! Penasaran? Baca aja. Think to R&R? :D**

**(**_**Sumimasen, **_**summary ancur dan ga jelas. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin fanfic :D)**

**NORMAL POV**

"...ku,...Miku..,MIKU! MIKU! BANGUN DASAR KEBO!" teriak seorang pemuda tampan berambut berwarna biru kehijau-an membangunkan adiknya, gadis cantik dan imut berambut biru kehijau-an panjang yang masih tertidur lelap di kasurnya yang bermotif _nagi_ itu. Tetapi gadis itu tetap tidak bangun.

"Tch, rupanya adikku ini ingin menghabiskan kesabaranku..." Kata pemuda itu lagi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan yang para pembaca alias _readers _tau adalah Hatsune Mikuo. Mikuo langsung mendorong adiknya itu dari tempat tidur hingga terjatuh dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidur _sleeping beauty_-nya.

"_KYAAAA! I,ITTAI! NII-CHAAAAN BAKA! _AKU KAN MASIH NGANTUK!" teriak gadis yang masih merintih kesakitan itu.

Mikuo langsung men-_death glare._ "GA ADA ALASAN! LIAT ITU SUDAH JAM BERAPA! NANTI KAMU TELAT SEKOLAH! INI KAN HARI PERTAMA-MU MASUK SEKOLAH YANG SUDAH KAMU INCAR SEJAK SMP!" Bentak Mikuo. (Kayaknya caps nya Mikuo jebol deh #dipukul Mikuo sampe ke ujung dunia. OK back to story :D)

"APAAA?!" teriak gadis itu tidak percaya dan langsung mengambil seragam, dan ehm..baju dalam dan segera ke kamar mandi.

#SETELAH MANDI DAN LAIN-LAIN#

BRAK! Suara pintu yang tidak bersalah dibanting ('cup, cup pintu..jangan berkecil hati' kata Author menenangkan pintu yang tidak bersalah itu #dihajar Miku&Mikuo sampai babak belur. Yosh, back to story :D)

"_Uittwekuimuaas! (Ittekimasu!)_" kata gadis itu sambil memakan rotinya, memakai tasnya, dan mengambil sepedanya lalu ngebut-sengebut-ngebutnya. ('Ati-ati dijalan ya naak' kata author sambil melambai-lambaikan tisu #dihajar Miku. OK back to story :D)

**MIKU POV**

_Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu!_ Aku adalah gadis normal, berperilaku normal, memakan makanan normal, dan tinggal di tempat normal.

Aku sangat suka _nagi_. Sangat suka, ah! Bahkan nge-fans(?) banget sama _nagi_, sampai-sampai semua peralatanku bermotif _nagi_...aku tau kalian semua langsung mempertanyakan lagi apakah aku normal atau tidak. Tapi, terserah kalian saja karena aku orangnya cuek bebek.

O,iya. Monster yang tadi membangunkanku itu adalah Hatsune Mikuo. Dia itu _Nii-chan_-ku. Walaupun dia keliatannya galak dan tegas, dia aslinya sangat baik dan penyayang. Ya, sepertinya dia bersikap seperti itu karena aku ini anaknya ya...ok, terserah kalian saja deh yang menilaiku..aku tidak sanggup..

Aku tinggal sendiri dirumah super besar. Salah, tidak sendiri karena ada pelayan dan maid juga beberapa chef dirumahku. Hah? Mikuo? Dia tinggal di asrama. Dia hanya kesini untuk memastikan keadaanku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aneh kan? Punya rumah sendiri, besar lagi rumahnya tapi inginnya tinggal di asrama. Katanya kalau di asrama ramai dan banyak orang. Dasar..nemu aja alasan.

Oh iya. Kalau _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-sanku_ bekerja di luar negeri. _Tou-san _berkerja sebagai PHOTOGRAFT profesional terkenal di Dunia. Dan _kaa-san_-ku adalah CHEF terkenal di dunia. Enak kan punya orang tua yang membanggakan seperti mereka?

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di VOCALOID INTERNASIONAL Gakuen. Sekolah ini dari PLAYGROUP sampai UNIVERSITAS. Aku saat PLAYGROUP sampai SMP tidak sekolah disini karena orang tua-ku menyuruhku untuk mengasah kemampuanku dahulu karena sekolah ini, hanya menerima murid-murid berprestasi. Pikir saja, minimal rata-rata nilai murid disini adalah 80-an (kalau Author daftar di sekolah itu palingan langsung di tolak mentah-mentah.. #di cup-cup sama Miku. Yosh,back to story :D). O,iya. Mikuo _Nii-chan_ juga sekolah disini. Dia salah satu murid teladan dan ber-prestasi di sekolah ini. Keren kan?

Sekarang, aku sudah menjadi murid pintar. Saat tes, nilai-ku 86. Aku sampai teriak-teriak tidak jelas saat tau aku di terima di sekolah yang super bagus dan berkelas itu. Seragamnya juga _kawai _banget! Yak, sekarang sudah sampai.

Aku-pun langsung memarkirkan sepedaku. O,iya. Hari ini aku tidak membawa mobilku karena mobilku sedang di _servise_. Khu,khu. Aku keren banget kan? Masih SMA udah punya mobil sendiri.

Saat aku masuk di gerbang sekolahnya, aku langsung bengong ga jelas. Gila...sekolah ini lebih dari bayanganku.. _KAKKOI BANGET!_

"MIKU-_CHAAN~!_" teriak gadis _kawai _berambut berwarna _blond _pendek memakai pita besar bersuara cempreng datang dan langsung memelukku.

"Wakatta nee~ Miku-chan bisa masuk disekolah ini..tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau Miku-chan tidak masuk.." kata gadis itu. "Tenang saja Rin. Aku pasti bisa masuk kok. Buktinya aku ada disini dan memakai seragam sekolah ini." Kata-ku sambil menenangkan gadis itu.

Aku yakin kalian pasti mengenalnya. Kagamine Rin. Ya, Kagamine Rin adalah namanya. Gadis itu adalah tetanggaku sekaligus sahabatku dari kecil. Dia sangat ramah dan penyayang. Dia orangnya juga suka terlalu kuatir. Contohnya saat aku terjatuh. Dia panik sekali dan hampir menangis. Untung saja aku bisa menenangkannya.

"O,iya Rin. Kamu masuk kelas apa?" tanya-ku saat tersadar dari kebengonganku karena memerhatikan sekolah ini dan Rin. "Eh? Masuk kelas X-B. Kalau Miku-chan?" kata Rin yang bertanya balik padaku. "_w,wakatta..._kita satu kelas..."kataku lega. Karena aku takut tidak mengenal teman kelasku nanti dan aku juga takut kalau aku tidak bisa bergaul dengan mereka.

"Miku-chan, kita ke ruang guru yuk. Aku akan memberi tau ke guru kalau kita berdua murid baru." Kata Rib sambil menggandeng tanganku ke ruang guru. Rin juga murid baru. Tapi dia orangnya PeDe. Jadi tidak masalah baginya untuk bergaul dengan murid lainnya walaupun tidak kenal.

Setelah melaporkan kalau aku dan Rin murid baru, salah satu _sensei _menyuruh kami untuk menunggu sebentar.

KRIIIIING! Bel berbunyi pertanda semua murid harus masuk kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Saat kami sedang duduk menunggu, salah satu _sensei_ berambut ungu panjang memanggil kami dan mengajak kami ke kelas. Saat melihat sekilas, dia seperti cewek. Tapi sepertinya lebih mendekati BALENG alias BAnci kaLENG. ('Miku~kita sepikiran~' kata Author #dilempar _sensei _BALENG tadi alias Gakupo sampe ke ujung dunia. Yosh, back to story XD)

_Sensei _itu lalu ke kelas kami dan memperkenalkan kami. "_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna! _Mulai hari ini saya adalah wali kelas kalian semua. Nama saya Kamui Gakupo. Dan hari ini kita juga punya murid baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Namanya Hatsune Miku-_san_ dan Kagamine Rin-_san_. Sekarang, Hatsune-_san, _Kagamine-san, silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian!" kata _sensei _BALENG yang ternyata namanya adalah Kamui Gakupo. Dan mulai sekarang sepertinya aku harus memanggilnya Gakupo-_sensei _dan bukan BALENG karena aku sudah tau namanya ('yaah, kenapa namanya jadi Gakupo dan bukan BALENG? Kan baleng lebih bagus, pantes, cucok, dan cetar membahana badai hulala' kata Author yang mulai alay #dihajar Gakupo sampai ke kuburan. Yosh, back to story XD)

"_W,watashi wa H,Hatsune M,Miku desu..Y,yoroshiku o,onegaishimasu..."_ Kataku yang sudah mulai tertular Aziz Gagap. "_Watashi wa Kagamine Rin desu~ Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu minna-san~!" _kata Rin dengan PeDe-nya memperkenalkan diri dengan orang-orang asing di depan kami ini.

"_Yoroshiku mo, Miku, Rin!" _kata seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk di kursi paling tengah. "_Yoroshiku mo_~!" kata gadis berambut hijau yang duduk di sebelah gadis berambur merah tadi. Setelah itu semua juga langsung berkata '_yoroshiku_' ke kami.

Sepertinya mereka orang baik. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa akrab dengan mereka. Sepertinya Rin juga berpikir seperti itu karena terlihat jelas matanya bersinar-sinar seperti baru di cuci pake MAMA LEMON.

#SKIP TIME TO BREAK TIME#

Haah..akhirnya istirahat juga...ternyata pelajarannya lebih susah dari bayanganku...tapi aku lihat ke Rin tadi, dia tidak bermasalah dengan soal-soal itu. Dia memang pintar..

Saat istirahat banyak yang ke tempat duduk kami sambil memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya tanya-tanya ke kami. Kalau dari golongan cowok-cowok sih, kebanyakan 'kalian sudah punya pacar atau belum?'. Aku dan Rin hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'tidak'. Kalau dari cewek-cewek kebanyakan Cuma menanyakan biodata. Seperti keluarga, ulang tahun, golongan darah, dan masih banyak lagi. Lama-lama aku berpikir mereka sudah seperti wartawan cerewet yang selalu hadir untuk menanyakan sesuatu ke orang tuaku.

Setelah itu ada dua orang gadis cantik dan imut datang ke kami. Aku lihat mereka adalah murid yang pertama bilang _yoroshiku _ke kami. "_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Megpoid Gumi desu"_ kata gadis yang berambut hijau yang ternyata namanya adalah Megpoid Gumi_,"Konnichiwa, Miku-san to Rin-san. Watashi wa Kasane Teto desu." _kata gadis yang lainnya yang berambut merah. "_konnichiwa, to hajimemashite, Gumi-san, Teto-san."_ Kata aku dan Rin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Etto, ano ne, _tadi aku perhatikan Miku-_chan_ kebingungan. Apa ada yang kurang dimengerti?"tanya Teto-_san_. Dan...kata-kata Teto-san langsung mengartikan dengan berbagai rasa seperti saat minum kopi GOODDAY. Minum kopi GOODDAY memang berbagai rasanya. Yak, cukup promonya. "a,ah...i,iya.."kata-ku pelan.

"Eh?! Miku-_chan_ kok gak kasih tau aku?! Aduh..gimana ini? Miku-_chan_ kebingungan tapi aku tidak tau! Rin _baka, baka, baka!" _kata Rin sambil memukul-memukul kepala nya dan mulai menangis. "Cup, cup Rin.._daijobu_" kata-ku sambil men-puk-puk(?) Rin agar dia tenang. Uaah...Rin yang seperti sudah benar-benar _kawai_ tingkat dewa...

"_E,etto...hontou ni sumimasen..._apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rin-_san_?" kata Teto-_san_ yang juga mulai panik. "B,bukan. Rin orangnya emang seperti itu." Kata ku yang juga mulai panik ('wkwkwk, trio panik!' kata Author sambil ngakak #Author di masukin ke kuburan sama Miku,Rin,dan Teto. Yosh, back to story 0w0)

"Oi,oi. Kok kalian jadi panik sih? Cuma hal sepele kok." Kata Gumi-_san_ yang membuat kami ber-tiga tenang.

"Nah, sekarang bagian mana yang kamu tidak paham?" tanya Gumi kepadaku. Sedangkan Teto dan Rin masih menenangkan diri. Aku sudah tenang karena aku ya emang gampang tenang kalau sudah di sadarkan dari kepanikanku. "Yang ini.." kataku sambil menunjuk beberapa soal yang tidak aku mengerti. "hm..oh, soal ini. Soal yang ini sangat gampang dan sederhana. Caranya-" ('rumusnya ga usah yaa..Author paling males sama yang namanya rumus' #dihajar Gumi. Yosh, back to story :9)

NEEEEEET! Suara bel tidak bersalah yang dibunyikan pertanda murid-murid yang juga tak bersalah harus masuk ke kelas lagi dan harus mempelajari pelajaran dan rumus-rumus yang bagaikan menghapalkan rasa derita saat masuk neraka (itu menurut Author. Kalo menurut kalian? Kalo tidak setuju berarti kalian anak rajin #dihajar Reader yang pada rajin dan pastinya pinter-pinter, amiiiin. Yoshu! Back to story X9)

Sekarang pelajaran Biologi. Ini kan pelajaran yang paling aku kuasai. Pasti aku lebih bisa karena saat SMP aku selalu hampir mendekati 100 ('Miku, miku. Otaknya tukeran yuk. Otak Author gak bisa keisi pelajaran gara-gara kerajinan nonton Anime' Kata Author #dihajar Miku. Back To Story ;p)

Tiba-tiba...ada suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke kelas baruku...kirain apaan, ternyata ada _sensei_ lain toh. "_Konnichiwa~ Boku wa Sakine Meiko_. Mulai sekarang akan mengajarkan Biologi, Kimia, dan Fisika. _Yoroshiku minna_~" kata _sensei_ yang memiliki 2 semangka di bagian dadanya itu. "_Sensei_ itu, 'itu'nya gedbesar banget..iya gak Miku-_chan_?" Tanya Rin dengan muka polosnya sambil melihat ke arah 2 semangka yang dimiliki _sensei_ yang bernama Sakine Meiko itu. "Ah.." hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa aku keluarkan dari mulutku yang mungil itu.

"_Hai_'! Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, karena _sensei_ tidak tau nama-nama kalian silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing! Mulai dari yang sebelah kanan! Silahkan~!" Kata Meiko-_sensei_.

Setelah Meiko-_sensei_ berkata begitu semua memperkenalkan diri. O,iya. Barusan, aku mencoba menghitung semua murid di kelas ini. Semua nya 47 murid termasuk aku dan yang lainnya. _Sugoi wa..._ bayangkan saja. Jika satu kelas sekitar segitu, berapa murid yang sekolah disini. Kelas X saja dibagi menjadi 5 kelas. Jadi, murid kelas X saja bisa mencapai sekitar 250 orang. Waw, banyak banget...

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, _sensei_ pun mulai mengajar. Ngh, aku akui. _Sensei_ yang satu ini lebih mirip pelawak dari pada layaknya seorang _sensei_ pada umumnya. Tapi, kelas menjadi tidak membosankan. Ya...walaupun kelas menjadi lebih berisik.

#SKIP IME KE WAKTU PULANG#

"_Ja nee~ _Miku_-chan!"_ Kata Rin, Gumi, dan Teto kepadaku. "Ja.." jawabku dengan singkatnya.

Aku langsung mengambil sepedaku dan langsung ke rumah. Aku bersepeda dengan kecepatan cukup kencang. Saat aku sedang bersepeda dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang, tiba-tiba adakucing yang menyebrang tepat di depanku. Aku pun langsung berusaha menghentikan sepedaku sampai-sampai aku pun terjatuh dari sepedaku dan melakukan _nungging style_(kata-kata ini dapet dari temen Author :D).

Tapi syukurlah, walaupun aku sedikit terluka dibagian kaki dan tangan, kucing itu baik-baik saja. Tapi saat aku berusaha membetulkan posisiku ke posisi duduk, mataku tercengang melihat ada yang tidak normal dan mengganjal pikiranku. Kucing itu, berwarna...

BIRU?!

Aku pun langsung terkaget-kaget melihat kejadian yang kelewat _ubnormal_ itu. Pikir saja, apa yang kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan kucing biru...?

Setelah aku tenang, aku pun langsung menepis semua hal-hal mengganjal yang menggangu pikiranku. Dan tampa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun menaruh kucing itu di ranjang sepedaku dan membawanya pulang bersamaku.

#SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH#

"_tadaima.." _kataku sambil berjalan ke kamarku dan tentunya sambil menggendong kucing biru itu kekamar. "_okaerinasai, Miku-sama"_ kata semua butler dan maid dirumahku. Aku pun tidak mempedulikannya dan menyembunyikan kucing itu agar tidak ketahuan yang lainnya agar tidak menjadi heboh.

Setelah aku sampai di kamar, aku langsung mengunci pintu kamar. Saat aku melihat ke arah kucing itu, terlihat terpampang jelas di wajah kucing biru itu kalau dia sedang lapar bercampur dengan haus. Aku langsung keluar sebentar dan mengambil seekor ikan dan susu untuk kucing itu, juga 1 mangkuk es krim untuk ku.

Setelah aku masuk ke kamarku dan memberikan seoiring ikan dan semangkuk susu untuk kucing itu, kucing biru itu langsung memakan ikan dan meminum susu yang kuberikan dengan lahap. Sepetinya kucing itu sangat kelaparan dan kehausan.

Saat aku memakan es krim ku, kucing itu memperhatikanku seperti dia ingin memakan es krim ku.

"Mau?" tanyaku kepada kucing biru itu.

"Miaw~" Kata kucing itu. Sepertinya dia sangat tertarik kepada es krim ku.

"_Chotto matte,_ kau kan kucing. Memangnya kau boleh makan es krim?" kataku

Kucing itu seperti mengangguk pertanda 'iya'. Aku mulai memegang jidat-ku dan ternyata aku tidak berhalusinasi tapi mataku sepertinya mulai bermasalah.

Aku pun memberikan sesendok es krim ke piring yang sudah tidak bersisakan ikan sedikitpun. O, iya. Ikan yang kuberikan itu ikan yang sudah dibersihkan dan dipisahkan dari tulang dan duri nya juga sudah di potong-potong.

Saat kucing itu menjilat es krim yang aku beri, sepertinya dia suka sampai-sampai dia ingin nambah.

Setelah aku memberi sesendok es krim lagi dan kucing biru itu menghabiskannya dia pun mulai tidur-tiduran. Sepertinya dia kekenyangan tapi terlihat sangat puas.

"_...watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu"_ ucapku. Kurasa aku mulai gila karena berbicara dengan seekor kucing. Dan sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar gila. Aku sepertinya merasakan kucing itu tersenyum kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba...muncul banyak asap disekitar kucing itu (Yak Author mulai GaJe #digampar Miku sampe ujuuuuung dunia. Yak, kembali ke cerita :v)

Dan tiba-tiba...(WARNING! CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA! JADI ORANG YANG TERLALU SERIUS DIHARAP JANGAN DITERUSKAN MEMBACA! TAPI TETAP KASIH REVIEW :D) Kucing itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru dan bermata biru laut yang menawan.

Dan aku benar-benar GILA.

Aku langsung pingsan saat terjadi insiden(?) yang ubnormal tersebut dan saat terbangun aku sudah berada di tempat tidurku dan sudah pagi.

Aku bersiap-siap ke sekolah dan segera mengambil kunci mobil-ku. Saat aku sampai di depan sekolah, memarkirkan mobil-ku , aku keluar dari mobilku dan...haah...lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara aneh tapi kali ini bukan suara kucing.

"Miku-_chan_~!" teriak seorang gadis bersuara cempreng yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rin.

"Ah, kau." Kataku sambil menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Miku-_chan_ kenapa? Gak enak badan ya?" Kata Rin (sok) khawatir.

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab ku agar Rin tidak (sok) khawatir.

Rin hanya ber-oh-saja. Aku sebenarnya memang tidak apa-apa. Hanya...aku masih terfikir tentang mimpi burukku kemarin. Sepertinya benar kata Rin. Aku sepertinya gak enak badan.

"Yo! _Ohayou, _Miku, Rin!" Kata seorang gadis berambut hijau, "_Ohayou!"_ kata gadis berambut merah yang berada disebelah gadis beramut hijau tadi.

"_Ohayou, Gu-"_ kataku dan belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku Rin sudah memotong percakapanku dengan teman baru kami itu. "_Ohayoucchi~, _Gumi-_chan, _Teto-_chan!_"Kata Rin yang memotong pembicaranku.

"Lho, Miku. Kok lemes?" Tanya Gumi. "_ie, ie..daijobu desu..."_Kata ku lemas. Tiba-tiba Gumi menjitak kepala-ku. "_i,ittai!_ Kenapa kau menjitakku Gumi?!" teriakku ke Gumi. "Ayo semangat! Ingat! Nanti pelajaran olahraga! Apalagi _sensei_ nya Kiyoteru-_sensei_! Kalau lemas bisa disuruh _pushup_ 20 kali!" Kata Gumi ketika aku mendengar nama _sensei_ itu aku langsung diam 1000 bahasa. Dari gosip yang kudengar sih dia _sensei_ tertegas sekaligus tersadis di sekolah ini.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Suara bel masuk berbunyi (Yak, Author mulai GaJe #dibantaiMiku. Hai'! back to story! XD)

#SKIP TIME (WAKTU PULANG SEKOLAH)#

Saat aku sampai dirumah dan memarkirkan mobilku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kucing. Dan saat aku lihat...bayangkan saja...sepertinya yang kemarin bukan mimpi..

Lagi-lagi...aku...bertemu...KUCING BIRU ITU LAGI?!

Aku pun hanya terdiam melihat kucing biru itu. Dan lagi-lagi kucing itu seperti tersenyum dan disekitarnya muncul banyak asap.

Dan..kemudian kucing itu berubah menjadi pemuda tampan yang kemarin.

Secara teknis, otomatis aku jatuh terduduk dan hampir pingsab untuk kedua kali nya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi saat permuda itu mulai berkata,

"Jangan takut Hatsune Miku-_san_. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Bahkan aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menolongku." "E,Eh?"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Kepanjangan ya ceritanya? Kai lagi seneng ngetik sih. Jadi panjang deh. Tapi jangan lupa kasih review ya! Orang ga pelit di sayang Tuhan. Orang pelit pantatnya lebar. _Jaa nee~!_ Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~~ X3 XD :D :3


	2. Chapter 2

**BLUE CAT **by .129

Tail 2 : a man with a blue hair

VOCALOID™ bukan punya Kei & Kai

_Konnichiwa, Ohayou, Konbanwa, _seterusnya! Gomen update lamaa. Kembali lagi dengan Kai disini! Kei lagi sibuk jadi Kai yang nemenin yaa! Semoga readers yang baik dan pastinya cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng (Hueeek...muntah ngomongnya...) menikmati chapter ke-2 ini! Disini juga romance nya keluar nya lebih banyak dari humornya. Selamat membaca! XDD

**WARNING!**

Membaca fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan dan terdapat:

Mata menjadi perih

Merasa eneg saat membaca

Kepala pusing 7 keliling

Merasa gila karena membaca fanfic ini

Genre ga jelas.

GaJe sekali. Bahkan mendekati ALAY

Typo & OOC bertebaran

Binatang tak bersalah menjadi salah satu peran utama

Bukan Cuma Vocaloid, Utauloid juga dimasukin

Jika anda merasakan gejala-gejala seperti itu harap jangan diteruskan membaca tapi tetap berikan review ya. Jangan pelit~ Orang pelit nanti kuburannya sempit lho~ #dibantai para reader :D Yosh! Selamat membaca~! XD

**SUMMARY**

**Kehidupan gadis cantik yang imut bersuara cempreng(?) berubah saat menemukan seekor kucing kecil yang imutnya...sulit dibayangkan karena imut bangeet...tapi, ada yang menjanggal pikiran Miku..kucing itu..berwarna.. BIRU?! Dan bukan hanya itu saja! Pemuda itu berkata ia terkena kutukan! Penasaran? Baca aja. Think to R&R? :D**

**(**_**Sumimasen, **_**summary ancur dan ga jelas. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin fanfic :D)**

**NORMAL POV**

"Jangan takut Hatsune Miku-_san_. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Bahkan aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menolongku." Kata seorang pemuda misterius yang tadinya berwujud seekor kucing berwarna biru

"A,apa?" tanya gadis yang rambutnya diikat _twin tail_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatsune Miku.

**MIKU POV**

"A,apa?" tanya ku bingung.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tampa mempedulikan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Si,Siapa kamu?" tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke suatu arah. Sepertinya dia seperti mengawasi atau melihat sekitar atau apalah itu namanya.

"Kita jangan membicarakan hal ini disini. Disini terlalu ramai." Kata pemuda itu kepadaku. Sepertinya dia serius.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbicara di kamarku?" saran ku.

"_Hai'_" jawab pemuda itu. Kata-katanya sungguh simple, singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Setelah kami masuk ke kamarku, pemuda berambut biru ber-syal dan aku duduk. Setelah diam beberapa saat, pemuda itu mulai tersenyum ramah dan mulai berbicara.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa _Shion Kaito _desu._ Pasti kau bingung kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi kucing dan sebaliknya, _deshou?_"

"_A,ah.."_ jawabku singkat.

"Dulu, aku juga manusia normal seperti kau. Tapi itu berubah...ketika aku sedang sekolah, ada seorang penyihir yang mengutuk semua penghuni sekolah termasuk aku menjadi manusia setengah kucing. Katanya, penyihir itu dendamkepada kepala sekolahnya karena telah menipu penyihir itu. Dan sampai sekarang, kutukan itu masih sulit untuk dibebaskan. Hanya satu petunjuk yang diberikan penyihir itu 'Cinta, cinta adalah kunci kebebasan kalian'. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti maksudnya." Kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Shion Kaito itu panjang lebar.

"Itu...seperti teka-teki..." kataku.

"Ya, dan saat itu penyihir itu mendatangiku dan berkata 'ini petunjuk bonus untuk-mu. Saat kau sudah besar nanti, akan ada seorang gadis yang akan menolongmu dan membantumu membebaskan kutukanmu itu." Kata Shion-_san_ lagi.

"Jangan-jangan...yang dimaksud penyihir itu..."kata ku tidak percaya sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku lagi.

"Ya, itu adalah kamu. Hatsune Miku-_san."_ Shion-_san_ lagi.

Otomatis aku bengong tak terkendali. Dan untungnya Shion-_san_ menyadarkanku.

"_Etto, Shion-san.."_ kataku. "Kaito saja." Kata Shion-_san_, ah, maksudku Kaito sambil tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Ngh..._ano ne,_ sepertinya aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit membantumu.." kataku agak malu-malu.

Yak, kata-kataku itu membuat wajah Kaito yang tadi kelihatan tenang berubah menjadi kaget tak percaya dan sekaligus sangat senang

Tiba-tiba Kaito langsung berkata "_arigatou..._"dengan sangat pelan dan setelah itu Kaito langsung memelukku dengan erat "_arigatou...hontou ni arigatou Miku..._aku sangat tertolong..."katanya lagi. Tapi dengan nada yang hendak seperti ingin menangis.

Otomatis, aku ya langsung ganti jadi mode _blush. _"_etto, K,Kaito..."_ kata ku pelan. Kaito langsung tersadar dan langsung melepas pelukannya dariku. "_Sumimasen..._" Katanya.

**NORMAL POV**

Tiba-tiba, Miku tersenyum dan berkata "_Daijobu_, lagi pula pelukan Kaito hangat kok." Kata Miku menggombal untuk menenangkan Kaito. Ya, otomatis lagi sekarang dua-duanya sama-sama nge-_blush_. Miku tambah _blushing_ saat dia berkata pelukan Kaito hangat dan Kaito _blushing_ karena Miku bilang pelukannya hangat.

Dan...suasana menjadi sunyi dan hening (entahlah hening sama sunyi sama atau beda yang penting ceritanya oke ^^) seperti kuburan. Dan kesunyian dan keheningan itu pecah ketika ada teriakan dari luar yang suaranya tidak asing bagi Miku.

"_Tadaima!"_ Teriak pemuda seperti Miku bedanya versi cowoknya tapi kalau di fanfic ini kembarannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatsune Mikuo.

**KAITO POV**

"_Tadaima!"_ Teriak pemuda seperti Miku bedanya versi cowoknya Miku. Siapa ya dia?

Saat aku menoleh ke arah Miku, sepertinya dia agak kaget dan berkata "Gawat...Mikuo sudah pulang.." katanya.

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi aku hanya mengerti bahwa Miku memberi isyarat 'Bersembunyilah'. Dan Miku segera keluar. Aku yang kebingungan ini hanya mengambil 1 langkah yaitu berubah menjadi kucing dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kriet

Suara pintu dibuka. "Lho? Kok gak ada siapa-siapa di sini dan hanya...kucing biru?"Kata pemuda berambut hijau agak ke-biruan yang ciri-cirinya persisi Miku.

"Tuh kan, makanya jadi orang jangan sok tau, dasar Mikuo _baka_!" Kata Miku sambil mendorong anak yang ternyata bernama Mikuo itu dari kamarnya.

Cklik

Suara pintu dikunci. Miku lansung memasang muka yang kelewat lega. "Kau berubah jadi kucing di saat yang sangat tepat.." Kata Miku sambil menghela napas.

Boom.

Aku kembali menjadi manusia lagi. Dan aku segera bertanya "Siapa dia?". "Dia Hatsune Mikuo, kembaranku." Jawab Miku dengan polosnya. Dan aku hanya jawab "oh" dan selesai.

Setelah semua urusan beres, aku bertanya ke Miku "Dia siapa?". Miku menoleh kepadaku dan berkata "Dia Hatsune Mikuo, kembaranku. Aku menyuruhmu bersembunyi karena bisa gawat kalau dia tau ada laki-laki dikamarku." Dan aku hanya menjawab oh-saja.

"Kaito, setelah ini kamu mau apa? Apakah kamu punya rencana ingin kemana setelah ini?", tanya Miku.

Aku hanya menggeleng kepala.

"_Soukka.._ Ah, bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal di rumahku? Nanti kalau ada Mikuo kamu jadi kucing seperti tadi. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga kamu tidur di kamar sebelah. Dan kamu sekolah di sekolahku saja! Kamu pasti bisa masuk!" Kata Miku panjang lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum tanda 'iya'.

#SKIPPED TIME, BESOKNYA...#

**Normal POV**

"...ku...Miku...Mikuu!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang membangunkan seorang gadis dan gadis yang dibangunkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Miku.

"ng...", kata Miku sambil setengah bangun dan setengah tidur. "WUAAAAH?! KAITO!? JANGAN MASUK KE-KAMARKU SEENAKNYAA!KELUAAAR!" Teriak Miku yang kaget karena wajah Kaito berada dekat di depan wajah mungil Miku yang sedang tertidur saat itu.

#SKIPPED TIME, SESAMPAINYA DISEKOLAH

"Dasar, jangan masuk ke-kamarku tanpa izin ke-kamarku dong!" Kata Miku dengan wajah yang masih mem-blushing karena kejadian tadi.

"_Gomen_, Miku. Kan tadi aku gak tau." Kata Kaito dengan wajah polos-nya.

"Terserah deh." Kata Miku dengan wajah yang gak mau kalah polos dari Kaito.

#SKIPPED TIME, SESAMPAINYA DISEKOLAH...#

**Miku POV**

"Itu siapa sih? Itu lho, yang rambutnya biru itu, keren banget!"

"Cowok itu keren banget!"

"Iri deh sama cewek yang di samping cowok rambut biru itu, pacarnya ya?"

Terdengar bisikan cewek-cewek GaJe dan alay di sekolah-ku yang tampaknya sedang nge-rumpi pagi-pagi dan mereka sepertinya memperhatikan aku dan Kaito.

Dan yang terakhir itu benar-benar hampir bikin aku darah tinggi karena itu membuatku mem-blushing.

"_O~H~A~Y~O~U!_"Kata Rin,Gumi, dan Teto kompak sambil memelukku dari belakang dan itu membuat jantung seperti mau copot karena kaget.

"_Ohayou_." Kata-ku sambil tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Nee~ Miku-chan udah punya pacar ya? Pacar-nya Miku-chan keren. Serasi lho~" Kata Rin dengan nada yang sepertinya sedang menggoda-ku.

"Bu-bukan! I-itu Cuma temanku! D-dia bukan pacarku!" Kata-ku dengan suara lumayan besar dan membuat cewek-cewek GaJe dan alay di sekolah-ku menjadi lega.

"Sayang sekali. O,iya. Emang dia itu siapa?" Tanya Gumi mulai KEPO alias banyak nanya. "Dia itu-" lagi-lagi pekataanku dipotong, bedanya kali ini dipotong sama Kaito. "Lho? Temannya Miku ya? Perkenalkan. _Watashi no namae wa _Shion Kaito _desu_. Aku adalah peliharaannya Miku," Kata Kaito polos tapi lebih seperti mengetes kesabaranku.

"P,peliharaan?! Jangan-jangan..."Kata Rin, Gumi, dan Teto yang dari raut mukanya lagi mikir yang enggak-enggak. " _C,chigau!_ Maksudnya kucing Kaito dititipkan ke aku!"Kata ku untuk meyakinkan teman-temanku itu agar tidak berpikir yang-enggak-enggak.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito dan menahan amarah. Kaito pun hanya membalasku dengan senyum ramah khas-nya dan seolah-olah bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

TENG TENG TONG TENG

Bel berbunyi tandanya masuk kelas

#SKIPPED TIME, ISTIRAHAT..."

Bel istirahat berbunyi pertanda semua murid di VOCALOID SCHOOL boleh istirahat.

Aku langsung berlari kearah kantin karena Kaito, Rin, Gumi, dan Teto sudah duluan kesana.

Saat aku berlari melewati koridor, aku menabrak seorang pemuda berwajah _shota_ yang berambut _blondhair _yang diikat sampai terjatuh.

Kami berdua merintih kesakitan karena itu memang benar-benar sakit. "_Sumimasen! _Apa kamu terluka?" tanyaku kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyu, dan berkata "Jangan bercanda, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu karena aku cowok dan kamu cewek." Setelah berkata seperti itu pemuda itu berdiri dan membantuku berdiri.

"_Boku wa Kagami Len desu. Anata wa?"_ tanyanya. "Hatsune Miku _desu._"jawabku singkat. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari ke kantin lagi tampa mempedulikan pemuda itu.

Saat aku sudah sampai di kantin, aku melihat Kaito sedang memakan es krim. "Yang lainnya mana? "tanyaku. "Masih jajan." Kata Kaito. "Es Krim dari siapa tuh?" tanyaku lagi "Dari Rin, katanya untuk salam perkenalan ke dua."jawab Kaito lagi sambil memakan es krimnya. Dan so pasti aku hanya ber-oh-saja.

Agar tidak bosan aku mengajak Kaito berkeliling sekolah. Siapa tau ada hal menarik.

Kami pun melihat-liaht sekolah dan saat kami ke halaman belakang sekolah, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah tak asing lagi dimataku. Dan tiba-tiba pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kagami Len itu berubah menjadi seekor kucing berwarna kuning?!

Dan saat Len dalam sosok(?) kucing melihat kami, ia langsung berlari kencang. Dan otomatis Kaito kaget karena ia bisa menemukan mahluk yang sejenis(?) dengannya.

**KAITO POV**

Aku pun langsung berlari saat aku melihat seorang pemuda asing yang berubah menjadi kucing dan meninggalkan Miku dibelakang. Jangan-jangan, dia sepertiku. Aku harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi!

"Oi! _Chotto baka neko!"_ Kataku yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosi-ku. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan melompat kearahku dan...

BRUK, BOOM! (Bruk=suara nabrak+jatuh, Boom=suara berubah menjadi wujud asli)

"_i,ittai.."_ kataku yang sedang damlam posisi telentang dan seseorang pemuda berambut _blondhair_ mendudukiku.

"Haah? Kamu bilang aku _baka?_ Kamu lebih _baka_ tau! Karena, kamu tau identitasku!" Kata pemuda itu.

"Haah?! Apa katamu?! Kamu itu yang ceroboh! Berubah di tempat seperti itu! Lagi pu- _ch,chotto.. kimi.." _kataku tidak percaya saat aku melihat wajah orang itu. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing bagiku.

Tiba-tiba wajah orang itu terkaget dan dia langsung berdiri dan melihatku. "K,Kaito-_kun_?!" Kata orang itu. "Jangan-jangan...kamu...Len?"kataku juga tidak percaya.

"Kaito!" Kata seorang gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Miku. "Lho? Len? Jangan-jangan kamu kucing tadi?" kata Miku. "_.._gawat, gadis itu mengetahui identitas-ku! Bagaimana ini?!" Kata Len panik.

Aku pun langsung berdiri, tersenyum, mengacak rambut Len dan berkata "Jangan khawatir. Dia gadis baik kok. Dia adalah orang yang akan melepas kutukanku." "Dia sudah tau identitas mu? Kau sudah ceritakan semuanya?" tanya Len. Aku hanya tersenyum tanda 'ya'.

"O,ya Miku. Tadi menyebut nama Len. Kau sudah kenal dengannya?" tanyaku ke Miku. "ya, kau juga kenal dengannya?" Tanya Miku berbalik bertanya kepadaku. "Ya."Jawabku singkat.

"Kaito-_kun_. Apa maksud-mu saat kau bilang dia yang akan membebaskanmu dari kutukan?" tanya Len. Pastinya aku hanya tersenyum. "Apakah kau juga diberi petunjuk bonus dari penyihir itu?" tanyanya lagi. "Ya. Kau juga?" aku berbalik bertanya. Len hanya mengangguk.

"oi, oi! Sebernarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku. Len pun menjawab "Kaito-_kun _itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami berpisah sejak terjadi insiden kutukan itu. Ah, Kaito-_kun_ itu juga _aniki-_ku dan-" sebelum Len meneruskan perkataannya aku menjitaknya. "_i,ittai.. aniki.._kenapa menjitakku?!" kata Len yang sedang merintih kesakitan. "Arg..Sudah kubilang aku bukan _aniki_-mu." Kataku jengkel.

"Kaito-_kun!_ Aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa jadi _butler-_mu! _Onegai!"_kata Len memohon kepadaku. "hmm...Baiklah, tapi tanpa digaji ya!" Kataku. Wajah Len pun berbunga bunga dan berkata, "_hai'! Aniki!"_. "O,iya. Kamu tinggal dimana Len?" tanya Miku. "Di taman dekat danau. Disana banyak kucing yang imut. Bedanya mereka kucing asli."

Aku dan Miku hanya bengong melihat tingkah Len itu. Miku pun mendapat solusi. "Baiklah! Kau akan tinggal di rumahku! Tapi kalau ada Mikuo kau jadi kucing dan kau akan tidur di kamar Kaito!" Perintah Miku tegas. "eh? Jadi selama ini _aniki_ tinggal bersama perempuan?!" Teriak Len tak percaya

**MIKU POV**

Mendengar kataan Len aku langsung _blushing._ Kaito hanya diam tapi terlihat sekali dia blushing dan walaupun terlihat tenang, dia menahan amarah.

Tiba-tiba Kaito menjitak Len untuk kedua kaling. Pastinya Len langsung merintih kesakitan. "Kan aku benar! Kan orang yang masih pacaran jangan tinggal di satu rumah!" teriak Len dan otomatis dia menambah 1 POINT untuk membuat kami berdua _blushing _dan 2 POINT untuk amarah Kaito. Dan, Kaito pun menjitak Len untuk ketiga kalinya. Ya jadilah pertengkaran antara mereka berdua.

Aku yang melihat pertengkaran merekapun tertawa.

#SKIPPED TIME, SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH..."

"Nah, Len, sekarang ini tempat tinggalmu!" Kataku ke Len. "_Hai'_" jawab Len yang pasti ya jawabannya sangat simple, singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"O,iya. Bagaimana jika kita ke mall untuk membeli perlengkapan yang tidak ada?" tanyaku kepada mereka. Mereka hanya melihat satu sama lain. Karena aku orangnya tidak sabaran, segeralah aku menarik mereka berdua ke mobilku.

Setelah sampai di mall, aku, Kaito, dan Len pergi ke toko buku terlebih dahulu karena aku ingin membeli novel. Aku membeli beberapa buku, dan Kaito juga Len pastinya hanya bengong seperti biasa.

Setelah selesai membeli banyak sekali buku, kami pergi ke toko pakaian. Aslinya sih aku ingin membelikan baju untuk Kaito dan Len. Masih mending aku kasih baju manusia, dari pada kasih baju buat kucing, _deshou?_

Walaupun mereka ya orangnya agak aneh dan aku masih agak bingung sama yang Kaito bilang tentang kutukannya, ya mereka dalam sisi yang lain...mereka lumayan keren sih...A,AH! A,apa yang aku pikirkan sih?! Tidak! Aku harus menepis hal-hal aneh dan tidak masuk akal ini! Mana mungkin aku bilang duo mahluk setengah kucing itu keren?! Dan aku juga tidak mungkin dan tidak akan mungkin suka mereka! Apalagi Kaito! ARG! Miku! Tenangkan dirimu!

Tiba-tiba Kaito mendekatkan mukanya kepadaku dan berkata, "_Daijobu, _Miku? Dari tadi kayaknya kamu bengong melulu?". Yak, ulah Kaito sudah membuat mukaku merah semerah tomat yang matang dengan sempurna. Aku langsung mendorong muka Kaito agar menjauhi mukaku. Dan, karena mukaku merah, Kaito melakukan hal aneh lagi. kali ini, bayangin aja coba, dia memegang dahiku! "Muka-mu merah, demam ya?" katanya. Yak, mukaku tambah merah dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang lagi! Bisa-bisa aku kena serangan jantung! Aku pun mendorong Kaito dan berkata "A, aku baik-baik saja dan jangan coba-coba menggodaku! Sekarang kamu pilih baju yang kau suka! Len juga pilih! Nanti aku yang bayarin!". Setelah itu, akupun langsung berlari menjauhi mereka.

Saat aku berlari, Kaito mengejarku dan menarik tanganku. "Oi, oi. Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi kamu aneh banget tau! Kau membuatku khawatir tau!" bentak Kaito padaku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar khawatir. Aku hanya diam 1000 bahasa. Setelah itu Kaito memegang kedua pundakku. Dia berkata "Jika ada suatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu, bilanglah kepadaku! Aku berjanji pasti aku akan membantu-mu menyelesaikan semua masalahmu! Aku berjanji!". Aku melihat sepertinya Kaito sedikit meneteskan air matanya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Kaito.

Setelah itu, Kaito mengusap-usap kepalaku. "K,Kaito?" Kataku pelan. Dia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku tadi. "Baiklah...aku mengerti ucapanmu tadi..tapi, aku benar benar tidak apa-apa kok..". setelah itu Kaito melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku pun mengelus rambut biru Kaito. Untuk sesaat, dia terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang manja. Aku pun tertawa kecil.

Setelah semua tenang. Aku tersadar dan berkata "A,aku lupa! Kita meninggalkan Len di toko itu!" dan kami pun segera berlari ke toko yang tadi. Dan aku melihat Len sudah menunggu dengan tumpukan baju yang ingin dibelinya. "Yak Miku! Ini adalah baju-baju yang ingin kumiliki! Sekarang bayarin!" Kata Len sambil memasang pose sok jadi bos. Aku pun mulai men-death glare Len dan mulai membentaknya "Apa-apaan kamu hah bocah rambut pisang?! Jangan bersikap seperti boss! Lagi pula siapa yang memintamu membeli baju sebanyak itu?!" dan Len pun membalas membentak "Heh! Siapa yang bilang katamu?! Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bebas memilih baju yang aku suka dan semua tumpukan baju ini adalah baju-baju yang aku suka!" dan seterusnya. Terjadilah adu bacot antara aku dan si rambut pisang itu.

Akhirnya, yang kalah adu bacot adalah aku dan mau tidak mau aku membayar semua baju Len dan untungnya Kaito tidak terlalu banyak membelinya. Awas saja kau rambut pisang...akan kubalas kau...

Setelah itu kami langsung pulang. Kerumahku tentunya.

Saat sampai dirumah, aku segera menyuruh Kaito dan Len masuk ke kamarnya dan berjaga-jaga jika Mikuo mau pulang.

Saat aku membuka laptop-ku, sudah terpampang nyata ('ea, yang jadi syahrini :v'kata Author. #dihajar Miku sampe kuburan.) ada email yang masuk.

Saat kubuka, ternyata itu email dari Rin.

Percakapan email:

Rin : _Konbanwa nee Miku-chan!_ _Gomen_ ganggu malam-malam, tapi aku penasaran. Kaito itu tinggal dimana sih?

Miku : Haah? Emangnya kenapa?

Rin : yaa...kalian kan selalu pulang bareng.

Miku : ngh..yaa...

Rin : O, iya! Satu lagi! belakangan ini kamu juga sering pulang bareng sama 1 cowok lain kan?

Miku : sering? Bukannya baru sekali?

Rin : B,baru?! Berarti selanjutnya bareng lagi?!

Miku : Iya

Rin : O, iya. Emangnya dia siapa sih?

Miku : Dia Kagami Len.

Rin : _Soukka,_ dia keren ya..

Miku : Hah?kau bilang keren? Bocah rambut pisang yang sok jadi boss itu dibilang keren? Mata kau bermasalah ya Rin?!

Rin : Eh?

Miku : _Nandemonai.._

Rin : O, iya. Kamu milih Kaito atau Len?

Miku : Haah?

Rin : iyaaa. Kamu milih siapa?

Miku : ..._Oyasumi_. Lagi pusing nih.

Rin : Yaah... iya deh... _oyasumi.._

Setelah itu aku mematikan laptopku dan segera tidur. Aku dari tadi memang agak pusing..

#SKIPPED TIME, SAAT PAGI...#

Meong, meong.

Suara kucing (GaJe mode:on)

Aku terbangun dari tidur _sleeping beauty_-ku karena ada 2 kucing bodoh yang membangunkan ku.

"Arg! Dasar kucing bodoh! Kenapa membangunkan –ku pagi-pagi di haru Minggu hah?!"

"Jalan-jalan nyaan~" Kata Len dengan nada manja,

"Haah?" tanyaku singkat. "Kami kan setengah kucing! Jadi, jalan-jalan!" Kata mereka berdua kompak.

"baiklah! Tapi aku ajak Rin, Gumi, dan Teto ya!" syaratku kepada mereka. "Hah? Siapa dia?" tanya Len polos. "O, iya. Len kan di kelas X-A ya." Kata Kaito. "pantas dia tidak tau mereka." Kataku.

"Sudahlah, aku ga peduli! Yang penting jalan-jalan!" Kata Len mulai bertingkah seperti boss. Aku pun segera menjitak kepala Len dan berkata "Jangan mulai bersikap seperti boss, dasar bocah rambut pisang!" bentakku. "Arg! Sakit tau! Dasar cewek _negi_!" Len balas membentak. Kaito hanya diam menunggu diajak jalan-jalan.

Aku pun menelpon Rin, Gumi, dan Teto satu per satu. "Yak! Kalian juga jangan jalan-jalan dalam wujud kucing! Apalagi kalau ketahuan kalau kalian setengah kucing!" dan setelah aku bicara seperti itu kepada mereka dan...

**BOOM! (suara perpindahan dari wujud kucing ke wujud manusia)**

Tiba-tiba wajahku agak nge-blush saat melihat Kaito dengan baju yang kemarin kami beli. Kalau sama bocah rambut pisang sih aku biasa aja. "Lho? Muka-mu merah lagi." Kata Kaito. "_i,ie..daijobu desu..._" jawabku.

M,Miku...kamu ini kenapa sih...kok dari kemarin kamu selalu kayak gini setiap ngeliat Kaito?! Biasanya gak kayak gini kok!

**TING TONG (suara bel berbunyi)**

"Haaa'i!" Teriak Len (yang sudah dalam wujud manusia tentunya) dan ia langsung membuka pintu rumah.

Saat pintu di buka (sama Len, aku dan Kaito saat itu masih di kamar) terdengar teriakan Gumi dan Rin kalau Teto sepertinya diam saja.

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak Gumi dan Rin histeris.

Aku dan Kaito langsung segera ke TKP(?). saat kami lihat, Len hanya cengo melihat kelakuan duo histeris itu. Dan saat mereka melihat Kaito dan aku, mereka tambah histeris.

"M, Miku! Seberapa beruntungnya kah kamu menampung duo ganteng itu hah?!" teriak Rin dan Gumi histerisnya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat kompak.

"H,hah?" tanya-ku kebingungan.

"Kamu tau gak?! Kaito sekarang masuk posisi pertama cowok terganteng, terkeren, dan terpopuler di sekolah tau! Dan cowok yang ini yang kalau tidak salah bernama Kagami Len menempati posisi ke dua! Dan kemapa kau tidak memberitau kalau kalian tinggal bersama?!" teriak duo histeris itu. "Apa?! Si bocah rambut pisang itu masuk posisi kedua?! Aku tak sudi! Mereka tidak tau sifat aslinya jadi itu salah! Salah besar!" bantahku. "Apa katamu cewek _negi_?! Aku ini memang pantas menempati posisi ke dua! Aku ini keren tau! Dan _aniki_ memang pantas jadi yang pertama!" Len membentakku. "Apa?! Kau bilang kau kamu keren, bocah rambut pisang?! Jangan terlalu PeDe kamu! Kalau Kaito memang lebih pa—"

Tu,tubggu! Apa yang tadi mau aku katakan?!

#BERSAMBUNG#

Apa? Seceritanya gak bisa dimerngerti? Hohoho! Terima kasih atas pujian kalian! Gimana? Apakah kepanjangan/kependekan/kejelekan/kebagusan #dibantaireaders. Yang penting semua happy! O, iya! Satu lagi! _sumimasen _humornya gak terlalu dapet di capt ini. Si pelawak lagi sibuk soalnya. Fufufu, romance kedapetan ya~ sudah lah! Balesan review ya! Satu lagi! nanti update chapt 3 bakal lama bangeeeet! Soalnya Kei sama Kai mau persiapan ujian. Jadi harap bersabar ya~ XDD jangan lupa review XDDD


End file.
